Two Is Fun, Three Is A Party
by Kittidroid
Summary: Draco and Dumbledore are having fun, when Snape stumbles in. Pure smut, don't read if you can't handle it.


"His blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, sweat lining his brow. His face dug deeper into the sheets as he bit his pale tender lip and let out a passionately stifled moan. The old male positioned behind him grunted with each powerful thrust of his wrinkled hips. His beard tickled the blonde's back as he pounded into him.

"Uhh ohhh du… d.. Dumbledore…" the blonde panted. "P..please inside me.. cum inside!' "Not yet my boy" Dumbledore responded, halting his thrusts, "I'm not done with you yet." With one fluid motion, his gnarled arms flipped the blonde on his back and grabbed his erect excitement. He proceeded to turn around and lower himself onto the blonde's pulsing heat. "Draco!" He cried out as his anus clenched tightly around the long thick member. His face contorted into an expression of intense pleasure as he began to move his ass up and down along Draco's generous manhood. Draco needingly clenched the old man's hips and helped him in his movements. Just as Draco felt the heat build up in the pit of his stomach and prepared to climax Dumbledore stopped his delicious movements. Draco whimpered pathetically as he was thwarted of his release and looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at the doorway of his bedchamber, so Draco's eyes followed his. Standing there, cheeks aflame was professor Severus Snape. "D.. Dumbledore" he stuttered out. Dumbledore simply lifted his and and motioned for Snape to come over.

SNAPE POV

Snape cautiously approached Dumbledore's bedchamber, a bit put off by the noises inside. He contemplated waiting until tomorrow to discuss allowing one of his students to stay after classes were over and assist him with his duties for extra credit. The reason he had to discuss this with Dumbledore was that it would mean getting the boy out of a detention from another teacher, something he did not have authority to do. But assisting him wasn't the real reason he wanted this particular student to be alone with him after class. He held a deep flaming desire for this boy, Draco Malfoy. He had spent many hours fantasizing about how he would seduce and fuck him until he couldn't stand since Draco was a fourth year. He had held back those desires for a year, but just couldn't stand not being able to bury himself into the boy with reckless abandon. Snape glared at the door and steeled himself for whatever he may walk in on. He had to do this now, he decided, because the sooner this was done the sooner he could have the object of his affections all to himself. He took a breath and thrust open the door. He was breathless at the sight before him. Draco Malfoy, the object of his wettest dreams and most erotic fantasies, was beneath Dumbledore in all of his sweaty, naked glory. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as his member became harder than it ever had before at the hot and heavy display. He glanced up at Dumbledore, and surprisingly, became even more turned on. Usually, the thought of someone else stealing Draco away from him made him mad with jealousy, but something about the scene before him just felt so right. He didn't want to stop what was happening here, he wanted to be a part of it. All he managed to stutter out a soft, "d.. Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked at him, seeming to understand, and raised his hand up to beckon him over. That was the only invitation he needed, as he approached the bed and prepared for a long night.

NORMAL POV

Dumbledore stood up and stripped Snape of his clothes slowly, as Draco watched with desire displayed openly on his features. When Dumbledore finished, he stood up and addressed the two others in the room. "There's only one way to do this," He said seriously, "Severus, get on your hands and knees." Snape complied eagerly, desperately wanting satisfaction for his throbbing erection. Dumbledore then turned to Draco. "My boy," he stated, "stick your dick in his ass." Draco's mouth watered as he got up and positioned himself behind Snape's delectable ass. As he began pushing in, he threw his head back in pure ecstasy. Snape was so tight around him, he could've cum right there. Suddenly, he felt Dumbledore position himself against his back entrance. Dumbledore filled him in one quick thrust, making him grip Snape's hips and bury himself in even deeper. Soon, Dumbledore and Draco were thrusting as hard as they could, while Snape's hand traveled between his legs and began stroking his weeping dick. Draco's thrusts started to become erratic as he was thrown over the edge. He grabbed Snape's hips and released deep into him, with Dumbledore still ramming into him from behind. He lay breathless against Snape's back, as Dumbledore shuddered behind him and came after moaning out Draco's name. Snape finally got satisfaction, as his came all over the floor. Dumbledore detached himself from Draco and sat on the bed, glancing down at the two males, still attached to each other. "Round two?" He asked as he began lightly stroking himself. Snape glanced over his shoulder at Draco, and they shared an excited look. Draco detached from Snape and the both clambered up on to the bed, looking forward to not being able to sit after this night for a long time.


End file.
